Furniture is generally made in a limited number of standard heights. For example, most of the demand for conference tables is in either 27 inch or 29 inch heights. Making and stocking furniture, such as conference tables, in different heights results in an increase of inventory and attendant costs.
Some furniture supports have been made with variable pneumatic or mechanical height adjustments similar to that employed for automobile jacks. However, such devices only work satisfactorily on furniture supported by a single column or pedestal. It is difficult to position furniture such as a conference table at a proper level when there are two or more adjustable pedestals.
The height of a 27 inch table may be increased by attaching two inch casters to the bottom of each support, and this adjustment may even be accomplished by the consumer. However, this approach has the disadvantage of making a piece of furniture portable or easily movable, when the consumer may wish it to be more stationary. Furthermore, the addition of the casters could result in an adverse aesthetic effect on the piece of furniture.
An object of this invention is therefore to have a table support that makes it possible to adjust the height of the table top. A further object of this invention is to make the table top adjustment without using support columns of various lengths. A still further object of this invention is to have an adjustable assembly so that the height change, whether up or down, may be made without any additional parts or special tools.